macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
MacGyver + MacGyver
MacGyver + MacGyver is the 23rd episode of Season 2 finale in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis MacGyver gets a shocking surprise when he tries to tell Matty that he’s quitting the Phoenix Foundation. Plot Mac confronts Matty and quits, telling her he can't work for someone he doesn't trust. She tells him she does not have the authority to approve dismissals, only "Oversight" does. Mac then goes to see Oversight, which turns out to be his father, James. James wants to explain to Mac why he couldn't see him all these years, but first, he needs Mac's help in disrupting his former partner's cartel in Mexico, which is trying to create a drug that turns humans into the ultimate soldiers. Jack joins them after he arrives trying to find Mac. Back in Los Angeles, Bozer learns that Leanna will be coming to work for the Phoenix Foundation. While James, Mac and Jack manage to destroy a lab and get back home, James' old partner escapes and is in the wind. Mac makes his peace with Matty, but then tells his father he's quitting using the same line he gave Matty: "I can't work for someone I don't trust." Notes * This episode takes place in, and around Mexico City, with a mention of Afghanistan. * Mac's mother, his grandfather, Harry MacGyver, Diane Davis and Murdoc were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Angus MacGyver quits The Phoenix Foundation. * Jack Dalton, Wilt Bozer and Jill Morgan breaking into Matty's house was again brought up. Hammock + Balcony * Riley almost dying on a airplane with Billy Colton was brought up. Riley + Airplane * Murdoc taking over The Phoenix Foundation a year earlier was mentioned. Cigar Cutter Deaths Death Count - 0 Quotes (Voice over upon seeing an open door) Angus MacGyver Okay, here's a tip most horror aficionados already know: an open door is never good. Angus MacGyver Hello? Angus MacGyver (Voice over) But that's only in the movies, right? I mean, the guy who lives here could've just left it open. (hears a noise) ...Or he could be dead somewhere, after a violent struggle for his life. Matilda Webber Mac? What are you doing here? Angus MacGyver We need to talk. Matilda Webber Okay. It's gonna have to wait. I'm about to start a meeting. Angus MacGyver With Deputy Director Michaels of the FBI's L.A. field office? Yeah, he's not coming. I cancelled your lunch. (hols up a USB) Do you know what's on this? Probably not, I'll tell you: it's the complete, unredacted dossier you compiled on my father. Matilda Weber If that's true, do you have any idea how many laws you're breaking by being in possession of it? Angus MacGyver Oh, yeah. But I'm not here to talk about what I've done. This is about what you've done. You investigated my father for months, Matty. Ran surveillance on him, tapped his phones, had him followed. You even interrogated him yourself, for a week. But when I asked you if you knew my father, you lied to my face. And now, you're gonna tell me why. Matilda Webber MacGyver, I can neither confirm nor deny any details related to any investigation that I may have been a part of during my tenure at the CIA. Angus MacGyver That's it? That's your answer? Matilda Webber It's the only answer I can give you. Angus MacGyver Well, then, this is gonna be a lot easier than I thought. I cannot work with someone I do not trust, so I quit. James MacGyver You hear that raspy, sucking sound every time you inhale? That's because both your lungs are punctured, probably by cracked ribs, due to poor driving decisions. You move even an inch, and your lungs will collapse. Deprived of oxygen, you'll lose consciousness in three minutes, and four minutes after that, you'll be dead. So stay just like that, and we'll call for help. Angus MacGyver How could you know he punctured both lungs? James MacGyver I don't know he punctured any lungs, but he doesn't know that. Jack Dalton What's a, what's a one-time pad? Angus MacGyver It's a century-old technique that's still the gold standard for unbreakable encryption. Jack Dalton What did it tell you? James MacGyver Where Walsh is hiding. Jack Dalton And where's that? James MacGyver Mexico. James MacGyver I said drop it! Turn around! (James ties him up with a belt) Jack Dalton Ooh, I've seen this little trick before. James MacGyver I like to say I taught my son everything I know. Angus MacGyver That'd just be another lie, though, wouldn't it? (James headbutts him) Okay, okay! I'll tell you. Jack Dalton Yeah, well, look who speaks perfect English. I spoke to him two days ago. He was heading south. James MacGyver Try to be more specific? In the mountains. James MacGyver "In the mountains. A lot more specific than that, dumbass. Jack Dalton So, what do I call you exactly? Mr.Oversight? Big Mac? Mac Daddy? What do you want? James MacGyver Well, since this is an official mission and I am your boss, Dalton, how about "sir"? Jack Dalton Sir? Yes, sir. Jack Dalton Why don't you get up there and do some bonding real quick? Angus MacGyver Over what? The guy's just as emotionally distant and certain of his intellectual superiority as he was the day he left. Jack Dalton Set aside the fact that you just basically described yourself, why don't you give him a break? I don't think we're catching him on his best day. Can you imagine if I went bad and you had to hunt me down? Angus MacGyver I mean, I'd catch you in, like, a day. Jack Dalton A day? Yeah, you wish. Angus MacGyver At most. Jack Dalton Oh, really? You really think you'd be able to catch me in just one day? Angus MacGyver You wouldn't even see me coming. Angus MacGyver So, Walsh, he'd watch your back in the field? Does that mean you used to do what I do? James MacGyver It's a long story. Angus MacGyver We got nothing but time. James MacGyver Walsh was my Dalton when I was first recruited. Angus MacGyver Recruited into what? James MacGyver What we do, Phoenix. DXS, OPI. The name may change, but the mission never does. It's been the same since the Second World War. We were the first to put scientists and soldiers together in the field. You two don't think your partnership was unique, do you? Who do you think pulled the strings - to pair you two together in Afghanistan? Angus MacGyver What, that was you? Jack Dalton Okay, now, you might've arranged the meeting, but our friendship was galvanized through hardship. We did that on our own. Angus MacGyver I have another question. If you left all those years ago to keep me safe, why did you steer me into a profession where I nearly get killed all the time? Angus MacGyver Okay, that's two down, but we're still trapped in here. And even if we do manage to escape this room, the place is still crawling with cartel soldiers. And I just destroyed our only means of communication, so what's next? James MacGyver Haven't really figured that one out, yet. Angus MacGyver Man, that is really annoying. I got to stop doing that to people. Angus MacGyver Hey, Dad, remember what I accidentally did to your toolshed when I was seven? James MacGyver I'm still not sure that was an accident, but that is a good idea, son. Jack Dalton And hey, hey, this, uh, well, this whole dust-up between your old man and Walsh... Something like that could never happen to us, could it? Angus MacGyver Come on. Besides, if you went to the dark side, I'd just figure a way to bring you back. Jack Dalton Then I would find a way to make you join me, and together we would rule the galaxy. Jack Dalton (Imitates Darth Vader's exhale) No, no, I-I'm more of the kind of guy to be frozen in carbonite. Angus MacGyver I don't know, I just always thought that you were the Wookiee in all this. Jack Dalton (Imitates a wookiee) Trivia * Tate Donovan guest stars as Oversight, a man with a history with Matty. * Lucas Till revealed an in interview all voice over work was done on Sundays. So for Season 2 he asked to explain his steps on-camera so he could have a day off from work. This episode had him do his first voice over work since Season 1. Cast Recurring Others * M. Serrano as Grillo * Brad William Henke as Jonah Walsh * Marco Rodriguez as Luis Gomez * Cristian Gonzales as Cartel Guard # 1 * Javier Vazquez, Jr. as Cartel Guard # 3 * Stephan Jones as Assassin * Bobby Hernandez as Muscular Lookout References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2